Kristin Chenoweth
Kristin Chenoweth is a Broadway sensation who has guest-starred on Glee as April Rhodes in The Rhodes Not Taken, Home, and Rumours. Kristin currently sings in the range of a soprano, with her range being E3-F6. Biography She has recently received the 2011 GLAAD Vanguard Award for her work with the LGBT community. Kristin has written an uplifting candid, comedic chronicle of her life so far which will be released by Simon & Schuster in April 2009. She also wrapped filming the independent film, Into Temptation, ''directed by Sundance filmmaker Patrick Coyle opposite Jeremy Sisto. Theatre In 1999, Chenoweth won a Tony Award for Best Featured Actress in a Musical for her portrayal of Sally Brown in ''You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown. She originated the role of Glinda in the musical Wicked, which also starred fellow Glee guest star Idina Menzel (Shelby Corcoran) as Elphaba (the Wicked Witch of the West). She was nominated for a Tony for her role. Broadway Roles *Molière's Scapin *Steel Pier (1997) — Precious McGuire/Couple #4/Couple #25 *You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (1999) — Sally Brown *Epic Proportions (1999) — Louise Goldman *Wicked (2003) — Glinda *The Apple Tree (2006) — Eve/Princess Barbára/Ella/Passionella *Promises, Promises (2010) — Fran Kubelik Off-Broadway Roles *The Fantasticks (year unknown) — Luisa *Dames at Sea (year unknown) — Ruby *Box Office of the Damned (1994) — Kristy — The New Girl *Scapin (1997) — Hyacinth *A New Brain (1998) — Nancy D./Waitress Awards *1997 Theater Word Award — Steel Pier *1999 Drama Desk AwardOutstanding Featured Actress in a Musical — You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown *1999 Outer Critics Circle Award Best Featured Actress in a Musical — You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown *1999 Tony Award for Best Featured Actress in a Musical — You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown *2004 Broadway.com Audience Award Favorite Onstage Pair — Wicked (shared with Idina Menzel) *2007 Broadway.com Audience Award Favorite Diva Performance — The Apple Tree Nominations *2004 Drama Desk Award Outstanding Actress in a Musical — Wicked *2004 Tony Award Best Actress in a Musical — Wicked *2005 SAG Award Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series — The West Wing *2006 SAG Award Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series — The West Wing *2007 Drama Desk Award Outstanding Actress in a Musical — The Apple Tree *2007 Broadway.com Audience Award Favorite Actress in a Musical — The Apple Tree Film *Topa Topa Bluffs (2002) — Patty *Bewitched (2005) — Maria Kelly *The Pink Panther (2006) — Cherie *RV (2006) — Mary Jo Gornicke *Running with Scissors (2006) — Fern Stewart *Stranger than Fiction (2006) — Book Channel Host (named "Darlene Sunshine" in the deleted scenes on the DVD) *Deck the Halls (2006) — Tia Hall *Space Chimps (2008) (voice) — Kilowatt *Tinkerbell (2008) (voice) - Rosetta *Four Christmases (2008) - Courtney *Into Temptation (2009) - Linda Salerno *You Again (2010) -- Georgia Television She starred in the cancelled TV show Pushing Daisies in the role of Olive Snook. She even sang Hopelessly Devoted To You, (the song from Grease originally sung by Olivia Newton-John) in that very same show. Kristin is currently shooting the pilot for David Kelley’s NBC legal drama, Legally Mad, ''where she will play “Skippy Pylon”, a cheerful and brilliant attorney who nonetheless exhibits flashes of psychosis. Kristin joined the cast of Fox’s animated comedy ''Sit down, Shut Up ''as the voice of science teacher, “Miracle Grohe” alongside Jason Bateman, Henry Winkler and Will Forte which will debut this spring. She also has an upcoming appearance on the new Fox comedy, ''Glee, ''which will premiere this spring. Other shows she's appeared in include: *Paramour (1999) (mini-series) *Annie (1999) — Lily St. Regis *Kristin (2001) — Kristin Yancey *Frasier (2001)-- Portia Sanders *The Music Man (2003) — Marian Paroo *Sesame Street (semi-regular cast member from 2003-) — Mr. Noodle's Sister, Ms. Noodle *Candide (2005) (PBS Great Performances broadcast of New York Philharmonic concert version) — Cunégonde *The West Wing (semi-regular cast member from 2004-, regular cast member from 2005-2006) — Annabeth Schott *Ugly Betty (2007) — Diane *Robot Chicken (2007) — Princess, Olive Oyl, Mother (voice) *Pushing Daisies (2007) — Olive Snook *Sit Down, Shut Up (2009) -- Miracle Grohe / Little Miracle Music In addition to her recent Christmas album, she has released two previous albums entitled, ''Let Yourself Go ''and ''As I Am. Glee Kristin Chenoweth won a Satellite Award for 'Outstanding Guest Star' in 2010. In April she returned as her drunk, comedic character in Glee (April Rhodes) this time with more solos and duets with Matthew Morrison (Will Schuester). Songs She Sings in Glee *Maybe This Time (Duet with Lea Michele) *Alone (Duet with Matthew Morrison) *Last Name (With The Cast of Glee) *Fire (Duet with Matthew Morrison) *One Less Bell To Answer/A House Is Not A Home (Duet with Matthew Morrison) *Home (With The Cast of Glee) *Dreams (Duet with Will) *I've Slept With You (Duet with Will) Covered Songs *'Defying Gravity' (Wicked with Idina Menzel) sung by Rachel and Kurt (Wheels) *'For Good' (Wicked with Idina Menzel) sung by Rachel and Kurt (New York) Gallery tumblrljh576gi8z1qe476y.jpg|GLAAD chenoweth-glee.jpg glee-the-rhodes-not-taken.jpg kristin-chenoweth-picture-2.jpg Category:Guest Stars Category:Actors